


Play the game

by 2cajuman2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cluedo, Other, real life board game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cajuman2/pseuds/2cajuman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to have a little fun by forcing Sherlock and co. into a real life Cluedo game. With a bit of torture, humour and the threat of a colleague/associate dying if they fail, can the pondering 6 successfully win against Jim Moriarty and save Donovan's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your move, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely Spazaroth on twitter. Enjoy Jim's mayhem and don't worry, I'm not recording every single roll of the die.
> 
> May keep the chapters short but update as often as I can…
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please review/kudos!
> 
> p.s - Unbeta'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basic Cluedo layout, with each piece in their home.
> 
> http://i476.photobucket.com/albums/rr124/2cajuman2/Fic/Cluedobasecopy.jpg

John blinked blurrily, thinking fast; chloroform attack. Which meant, "Moriarty" he groaned.

"Oh, good! You're awake, Johnny boy. Thought you might be late to the game and you wouldn't have been allowed extra goes."

"Mr Moriarty, what's going on? What game?" he felt confused, his head was still a bit fuzzy and the last thing he remembered was heading to the shops. Jim's voice in his ear wasn't helping at all.

"You are in a live Cluedo game, Johnny. You're currently fitted with an electricity band. If you move too many squares, cheat, guess incorrectly or talk to the other players, you will get buzzed." He paused to allow John to register his words. "It won't kill you, but it won't be pleasant either."

John sighed and nodded "Right, okay. Wait, other players?"

Jim laughter, "Yes, Johnny, you can't play Cluedo alone! You're playing against; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Inspectors Lestrade and Dimmock, Anderson and Donovan."

John nodded and looked down at his outfit. "Why am I dressed for a traditional African Safari? No, don't answer that. Colonel Mustard, right?"

"Oh, very good, Johnny! Your go, you can move 3 squares. You gain a clue in every room, you can't enter it if someone else is in there. Anything else?" he paused, "Oh, you have to go in every room and you don't finish until you guess correctly."

John mulled it over, "So, if I'm Colonel Mustard, who's the murder victim on the stairs?"

"Donovan. I needed someone you all knew, but who didn't really matter."

John bristled, "She's still a human being!"

"You'd better all be quick at guessing then!" He sounded bored. "In 56 guesses, a weight will be released, a very large object will be dropped on her. The only way to save her is to stand on the counter-weight platform, which needs all 6 of you. Anyway, bored now, It's Andersons second roll. Bye, Johnny." John heard a small click and he was left in silence.

Finally, he had a chance to really take in his surroundings. He was in a real life replica of the Cluedo House. He could just about make a room in the distance past the stairs. He had a choice of two rooms on his next go; Dining Room or Lounge. He glanced down at his square. Someone had actually had the arduous task of marking squares on the wooden floorboards. John smiled to himself, Jim should have just tiled the floor.


	2. Roll 2

Anderson was unsurprisingly grumpy. He had been forced into a traditional female cooks dress and been shocked by the electrical band twice, for speaking out. To have the jeering Irish voice return to his ear and instruct him to move three places wasn't what he wanted at all. To cap it all off, he knew he had to be first to save Donovan or she might end their affair. He sighed and stepped into the Ballroom.

A red light began to spin and all four doors closed with a bang. He stared and gulped nervously. On the table were three card slots and a card for each player, weapon and room. He knew what he needed to do. He half-randomly selected the beautiful Miss Scarlett, the gun and the library, placed them carefully in the slots and waited. After a small chuckle at his selection, Jim replied "It's not the gun." He felt his arm buzz and found a small screen showing the characters, rooms and weapons. The gun's picture faded away and from the hallway he heard a chain clink as it was slowly wound. His sigh was lost in a gasp of pain as he received a small electric shock for being incorrect.

\--------------------------------------------------

Mycroft was finding it rather absurd. He was impressed with the skill that Moriarty's men had when removing him the company of his bodyguard without being caught. However, being placed into a cheap Reverend's outfit was ludicrous. He sighed as he heard the click of the microphone in his ear.

"Ah, Reverend. You've rolled a 4."

"Very well." Mycroft stepped up to the sealed Ballroom. "I am afraid I cannot make my 3rd or 4th step."

Jim laughed. "Oh dear, at least you didn't roll a 6!" Mycroft tried to keep a straight face as the electricity shot through his body twice. "Ah, the poker face of a Politician. How quaint."

Mycroft scowled as Jim disappeared. He just hoped everyone was being as swift as possible, though, considering who he was playing with, he was rather doubtful.

\--------------------------------------------------

JIM'S NOTES

Mrs White - Ballroom (X GUN)  
Rev Green - X  
Mrs Peacock – Conservatory (X GUN)  
Prof. Plum – Study (X GUN)  
Miss Scarlett – X  
Col. Mustard – X

~Idiots, they've all chosen the gun as a weapon so far. How predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am basically playing this as I write, I know exactly where everyone is… I spent a lovely lecture drawing out 6 different routes and it looks quite complicated, fun though!
> 
> UnBeta'd. Thanks for reading!


	3. Dimmock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short and not updating sooner.
> 
> Lestrade's section is almost completed so should be up within the next couple of days.

Dimmock was struggling slightly. So far he had incorrectly guessed once. He hadn't expected to be right, but he hadn't expected the shock to hurt that much either. It was hard to balance in heels and he'd gained a big bruise from the shelves as he had overbalanced slightly in shock.

He gritted his teeth as Jim reappeared in his ear with a small giggle and a "You know that tiara really does suit you!" He was giving Jim the silent treatment, it was about the best response he could muster. "Well, I assume you're wanting to use the secret tunnel to the Lounge, darling?" Dimmock glanced over at the ladder in the corner and nodded, looking slightly terrified. "Well, go on then. Try not to ruin that dress, it's lovely and sparkly." Dimmock tottered over to the ladder and began to descend careful. "Chop chop, Donovan doesn't have all day!" Dimmock slipped off the bottom rung and breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed as fast as he could, trying to run, in effect, flat-footedly. He reached the other end slightly breathless and began the climb up, crawling over to the table, staying on his knees to randomly shove 3 cards into the slots.

Jim sighed, "Oh dear, all incorrect again! Not got much luck have you?" This time Dimmock sunk to the floor as the shock came. He leaned against the table leg, inspecting his legs for dust and bruises. Jim smiled at the cctv footage, but moved on to Lestrade without uttering another word.


	4. Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long to update! Life got a little hectic.  
> Thanks for reading. UnBeta'd.

"So, Prof. What's the next move?" Lestrade groaned. "Charming." Jim continued, "Now, through the secret passageway or outside towards another room?"

Lestrade considered it, remembering back to playing Cluedo as a child; always go through the passageway. "Through the passageway." Was that right? He frowned slightly, still, decision made.

"Very well, Prof. make your move. Mind you keep that suit clean. It's a lovely velvet."

Lestrade ignored his bating, assuming everyone else was dressed up as their character, he really didn't mind being in a Plum Velvet suit. Actually, he felt rather chuffed he had got the Professor. Professors are clever, so he reasoned that Moriarty considered him to have some brains. Unless, he was being ironic. Lestrade sighed, he probably was. The corridor was narrow and he found himself walking almost like a crab to not ruin the suit. Somewhere, seated behind a set of TV's, Jim was laughing about exactly the same thought.

Lestrade pulled himself out of the hole and glanced around. He was in the kitchen and it was time to guess again. Last time, he'd gone for the Gun in the study by himself. He reasoned that it always seemed to be you if you were adamant that it wasn't, so he'd guess himself a few times, just in case. He picked up Professor Plum, The Candlestick and The Kitchen, slotting them in.

Behind a cctv monitor Jim was smirking again, none of them had a clue. He laughed slightly and pressed the button causing Lestrade's legs to buckle in surprise.

"Git." Lestrade muttered once he'd caught his breath back.

"I know darling, that's why you love me." He laughed and disappeared before Lestrade could reply.

Lestrade sighed again, running a hand through his already spiky hair, wondering if the electricity would have any lasting effect.


	5. Sherlock

Sherlock was thinking, fingers steepled under his chin and a small frown on his face.

"Better hope the wind doesn't change."

He blinked, "What?"

"The wind darling, your face might get stuck in that horrible frown."

"I don't understand the relevance."

Jim laughed and then stopped abruptly, "5 spaces."

Sherlock sighed and started walking. He glanced at the grand staircase as he drew near, Donovan was fastened down on the first of two levels and the weight mechanism was clearly on the second level. Jim coughed in his ear. "Yes, alright, I'm playing." Sherlock snapped back, stepping into the Hall. He sighed at the overly dramatic lights and doors shutting.

Jim laughed, "Knew you'd enjoy them."

Sherlock looked down at his choices. He wondered what Jim had chosen as the answer, he was confident that it wasn't random allocation. All the traditional characters and weapons lay in front of him. The most obvious choice was himself, with a gun, after-all he'd pointed a gun at Jim before and then the last room he would visit. He vowed to play cluedo and learn the board layout when he was free, this suddenly seemed like vital deleted data. He permitted himself a shrug and guessed the room he was in.

"Wrong." sang Jim in his ear, "It's not the Hall." Sherlock frowned, Jim hadn't said it wasn't him or the gun, which was most likely a double bluff, but then Jim would expect that. "Buzzzzz" whispered Jim and he felt himself being shocked, he gritted his teeth and said nothing. "Dull, darling, we'll soon have you responding to my… special charge." Jim disappeared from his ear and Sherlock began to analyse the room and cards, planning his next moves. He itched at his head, he couldn't believe Jim had been so immature as to put him in a blonde wig, red dress and heels. It made no difference to him, he'd cross dressed dozens of times, it was just the wig was of poor quality.

The room was made up cheaply, as though it had been a rush job, which made no sense considering how planned everything Jim did was. Which meant that something took up the time, he didn't think it was the mechanism though, maybe it was the electric bands. He re-steepled his fingers and stared down at all the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta’d. Hope you’re enjoying it still… Nervous writer is nervous at silence…
> 
> Next up is John again and I’m working on finding a picture to use, to show you where they all are. If anyone fancies helping out with some art, please let me know!
> 
> I am on twitter @2cajuman2 and Tumblr under the same name.


	6. Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the huge delay... Life got a bit busy and then I've spent two weeks ill and not writing a word on anything... But, I'll be updating from next week, so have no fear, this is no empty promise!

He knew they were all waiting nervously, wondering if they were going to get shocked, wondering if there was actually a correct answer, wondering if Donovan would die. It was amusing, like playing with mice.

"Except mice are smarter."

He frowned, that had slipped out, good job there was only one person in the room with him. A man with great skill, a man who could never miss, waiting for his chance to join in the game.

"Have you been watching Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy again?"

Jim froze, a muscle clenching in his jaw.

"It's not your time to play, so be quiet." The man fell back into silence, a small smirk playing on his lips, he knew men had been killed for less. Good job the boss seemed to like him, occasionally.

Jim tapped silently on the table, he was making them wait, making them suffer, making them wonder what was happening to the others. He had things planned, but the game had barely started and time stretched before him.

He grinned and put his feet up on the desk.

"Soon, we shall add wind, just for the _ladies_." He watched them on the screen for a few minutes longer and then rolled, picking up the microphone and coughing lightly into a player's ear. Breaktime was over.


	7. A room, Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay, getting everything on track, so chapters should start being quicker...
> 
> I wrote this and I'm posting it on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes or being subpar.
> 
> Unbetad, thanks for reading.

John heard the crackle in his ear before Jim started talking and shot to attention, it felt like hours since he had last been talked to, last moved, it was a relief to know that he hadn't just been abandoned.

"You have enough to move in the room, Johnny, unless you don't want to after all." John gritted his teeth. He felt like a puppet, he had half a mind to not go in the room and find a different route. "Don't be so stubborn, Johnny Boy, I'll start to think that you have issues with authority when playing a game." 

John glared at the doorway for a moment before giving in and walking into the room. He didn't flinch as the doors closed noisily and he heard Jim sigh with boredom. He quickly took in his surroundings and walked over to the table, he'd always been quite good at Cluedo, often winning as a child, much to the annoyance of Harry, who always claimed she had been about to guess that. However, he was starting of the game with no hints, which made it a lot trickier. He played his standard first guess: Colonel Mustard, Hall, Candlestick.

There was silence in his ear and nothing happened, he glanced around, looking at a camera. A different voice spoke in his ear, deeper, rougher and obviously someone of lower standing, "You're wrong, I've been instructed to buzz you."

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

John frowned. "Where's Moriarty gone?"

"He" the voice paused and behind the microphone eyes were being rolled, "got bored and wandered off."

John stared in disbelief "Right, of course, because that's what you do when you kidnap someone, walk off half way through, okay then."

The voice said nothing until "Buzz time" and John felt the shock strike, trying to ride it out without showing pain, fully in soldier mode. "At ease." muttered the voice and John relaxed instinctively.

He heard the microphone be put down and then looked around confused. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted to the empty room, knowing he'd get no reply. He sighed and perched on the table, who knew the next time he'd be able to sit down.


	8. Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to speed up the chapters, I'd draft the next one except I can't remember how far Mycroft moves... Or if I was even going to write a Mycroft chapter... Maybe I should stop writing them on my phone while I'm out and about...
> 
> Unbetad, thanks for reading!

Anderson was grumpy, he was being forced to stay standing and he was bored. Mr "Mighty big guy" seemed to enjoy shocking him just because he could, he half-hoped that everyone else was being shocked just for the hell of it. 

He heard the crackle in his ear and sighed, at least he had a go now, he wasn't sure what was worse; having a go and being shocked or being made to constantly stand in silence.

"Good day, Mrs White." Anderson's head shot up at the sound of a different voice. 

"Where's Mr Big shot?" he cried out in pain as he was shocked. "Alright, fine."

"The boss has instructed me to continue for a short while." the unknown man glowered behind the bank of CCTV screens. "But if anything, I'm more likely to shock you than he is." Anderson gulped, Mighty man had hardly held back. "That's more like it. You've rolled a one."

Anderson gritted his teeth and took a step, one was an appalling number and he bet it was intentional. Why did everyone always pick on him?


	9. Mycroft

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as the new voice appeared in his ear. “Move to the room.” He stepped in to the room and walked over to the table. He rather missed his umbrella, it added a whole level of personal security and comfort, it was also a wonderful distraction, though, who for was yet to be decided. “I take it you know what to do? Boss tells me you’re quite clever, for all your poncy attitude.” Mycroft gritted his teeth slightly, not rising to the bait. “Boring.”

He carefully selected the Ball Room, revolver and Professor Plum.

The voice hummed for a moment, as if in thought and then said simply "Nope." Mycroft closed his eyes in preparation, looking rather bored. 

"Perhaps some originality next time? After all that is what your boss claims to have." 

"My boss has a great deal. You've barely started the game and for that I'm going to shock you three times instead of once." 

Mycroft let out a small cry of pain as the shocks ripped through him quickly, leaving him no time to prepare for the next. He gripped the table tightly, breathing heavily. 

"Bit more respect or you'll get more." 

Mycroft glared at the table, he knew that if he was going to be recovered he would have been pulled out by now, he would just have to play along. At least this time the lengthy gap between goes allowed him a respite. He knew that the waiting was part of the torture but it was so dull. He dreaded to think what the Prime Minister was up to without him.


	10. Jim's just watching

Jim stood along the back wall watching as his game was played for him. It held a small amount of satisfaction to have someone else do the long bit for a while and the pieces seemed to be wrong footed. He couldn't help it, it had been a spur of the moment decision. He had grinned as Mycroft had been shocked, it was a battle of stamina between the pieces. None of them wanted to appear weak, none of them wanted to break and admit to the pain. He wanted the Iceman to break though, shatter his confidence in his internal strength.

He hands curled into fists and he glared at the screen, it was too early to play the next card but he looked forward to the pieces trying not to talk to other pieces. Yes, he thought, that will be a good test of stamina.


	11. Need to think, Sherlock

Sherlock was glad to hear the curt "5." in his ear as it enabled him to step into the next room. He glanced around, taking note of the cheap furniture and cameras in the room. He stopped suddenly half way towards the table of options, his brain finally acknowledging reality.

"Has he got you doing his dirty work?" 

The man smiled, shaking his head slightly at the screen. "I'm sworn to secrecy." 

"So, yes." Sherlock shook his head despairingly and carried on walking to the table. 

"You must be the apparent genius." Sherlock froze, jaw clenching, brain analysing the little information he was gaining from the voice. "Well, must be apparent, you've failed so far." Sherlock forced himself to walk up to the table, such petty taunting didn't affect him. "I heard the boss say the answer is obvious. Clearly you must be dulling your mind living with your pet." Sherlock took a deep breath, he wasn't going to respond, however angry he felt. "Boring piece" Sherlock heard the man turn away from the microphone and speak to someone behind him. "Can I move on?" The man turned back. "Hurry up." 

Sherlock quickly chose Mrs White, the Lounge and here candlestick. 

"No, dullard. You get two shocks, because you're an idiot and dull." 

Sherlock let out a small noise of anger which turned into pain, he closed his eyes as the laughter rang in his ears before being cut off abruptly, he just wished he could work it out.


	12. Yes Anderson

"Dear little cookie, move 2 spaces."

"2?!" Anderson was grumpy, he was so close to a room and he was getting piddly numbers. 

"I can make it one if you prefer." 

Anderson frowned. "Charmed but no. Where's the other guy gone? Is he not coming back?" 

"He has more important things to do." 

"More important?! This is his fun, he set this all up, he should be doing this." 

"You don't think he's crueler than me? You want the boss back? You want to make him angry? No-one should make the boss angry." 

Anderson bit back his reply and took his second step. John looked at him from the adjacent square clearly fighting a small laugh at his outfit. Anderson stared at him, taking in the hat and safari element and let out a small snort of laughter. John frowned and then let out a small laugh. There was a small cough in both of their ears and they straightened to attention. 

"That's better. Now, don't speak or you'll get shocked." they both nodded and the unknown guy disappeared from their ears. 

John frowned questioningly at Anderson, Anderson nodded and jerked his head at John who also nodded. They both smiled slightly, glad the other was okay and stood warily waiting for the next move.


	13. Iceman?

Mycroft felt slightly self-conscious as he stepped on to the square next to Lestrade and straightened his dog collar. Lestrade gave him a grim but reassuring smile and Mycroft permitted himself a small smile in return.

"How touching." 

Mycroft resisted a small sigh, "What is?" 

"Maybe you're just a snowman." Mycroft frowned. "Made of ice but occasionally not so frosty and heartless." 

"What is the purpose of this?" 

"Fun. Don't worry, boss will be back soon." 

"Glorious." The microphone clicked off and Mycroft was left in silence. He returned his gaze to Lestrade and gave a reassuring smile. It would not do to worry the Inspector in his rather nice velvet suit. Mycroft smiled internally at the thought of calling the inspector "Professor" in the "game". He hoped that Scotland yard wouldn't lose a fine officer because of his brother's foolish meddling with Moriarty.


	14. Inspector?

"Hey button, you're up."

Dimmock turned bright red but chose to say nothing. 

"Don't like button? Hmm... Buttercup? Daisy? Cute?" 

Dimmock stared pointedly at the wall in silence. 

"Is this a "You should call me Inspector" silence?" There was a brief pause. "I shall take that as a yes. Are you really an Inspector? You look too young." 

Dimmock bristled "Yes and I've proved myself on many occasions." 

"Well, isn't that nice to know, kiddo. So, while the boss is busy, you know this chick well?" 

"I take it, that you are referring to Sergeant Donovan?" 

"Coy boy." 

"What?" 

"Still, would you rather be toy boy? I imagine you're always the baby in a relationship, in the office, in the family." Dimmock blushed, "Yes, I'm often right. Well, not sure I remember being wrong." 

"Do pets get to think then?" 

There was silence, Dimmock smiled apparently a reply was unexpected "I'm not a pet. Move into the room." Dimmock carefully stepped into the room, his feet were started to rub slightly now on his heels. Awful invention. "Make your guess, I'm bored of you baby." 

"You don't sound bored of me." Dimmock walked over to the table and made his selection. "I don't see what you're suggesting with Donovan, she's not my type. We talk sometimes." 

"Right, because you've never looked." there was a small laugh and Dimmock frowned. "so baby cheeks, lover boy, young master sub, it's buzz time." 

Dimmock looked annoyed at the voice before letting out a small cry of pain. He heard the microphone click off and sat on the table trying to massage his feet best he could. He just wished he wasn't wearing heels, the dress he could live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know you're there! I get paranoid I'm the only one reading it! Are you enjoying it? Who is the mystery man? Worked out a theory on whodunit? Want Jim back? Want to see what he has planned? Who's your favourite character? Am I in character? Am I too nervous? Please reply...


	15. Oh, ow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy delay, tired out my brain with filming for Uni. Free now though!

"So, Mr Apparent Genius, can you guess your next move?" the man openly mocked him, subtlety wasn't needed when this was his last chance to do so, although, who knew what Jim had planned. He could hear Jim fidgeting slightly behind him and wanted to hand over before he got injured. His boss had lashed out unexpectedly several times, he dealt with it, sometimes enjoyed it, but one day he knew Jim might completely snap.

"The passage way." Sherlock tried to sound bored but was hampered by his gritted teeth. 

"Oh! Clever boy!" the voice crowed. "Maybe there is a brain in there." 

"I find the statistical likelihood of me not havin-" There was a small murmur and then Sherlock cried out and cursed himself, he should have expected that shock. 

"Darling, mouth shut, do as you're told." Sherlock's head shot up. 

"Welcome ba-" he managed to fight another cry of pain, "Ow." 

"Oh my dear, did I hurt you? Did I injure poor Miss Scarlett?" Sherlock gritted his teeth and Jim continued. "Do as you're told. Climb down into the passageway like a good, well, do you still want to identify as male? Do you even identify as male? Would you prefer "creature"? "Machine?"" Jim smirked behind the screen, settling more comfily into his chair.  

Behind him, the man was assessing his arm, hoping he could pull out the small knife without permanent injury. "Shush your thoughts, sniper." Jim snapped, turning towards him briefly. "Do you want more?" The sniper shook his head, pulling out the knife quickly, wincing heavily but remaining silent. "Sherlock move." 

Sherlock jerked into life, he had been analysing the relationship between the pair, it seemed as though Jim trusted him more than he did most of his men. He walked with poise towards the passageway hatch and began to descend. 

Jim murmured bored and Sherlock ignored him until everything went suddenly pitch black. "On you go darling, just making it more interesting for you... And me." Sherlock could picture the smirk on his face and concentrated on not making a mistake for Jim to laugh at. He managed to make it halfway up the second ladder before he slipped a rung, holding on tightly and swinging painfully onto his shins. "Alright darlin'?" Jim mocked and Sherlock only just bit back a retort as he found a foothold again. "Little knock to the shins was it? Did that hurt more than your pride? I'm doubtful..." Sherlock climbed into the room without another word from Jim and into the pitch black kitchen. 

  He slowly made his way to the table with his arms out stretched and ran his hands over the cards, feeling the words indented into them. He carefully chose the kitchen, Rev Green and the spanner, fairly sure he would be incorrect and sure enough a shock followed. 

"Talk soon, darling..." Jim taunted, "Lots of fun to be had, wish Johnny luck." Jim broke the connection before Sherlock had a chance to reply, but he was sure John would be fine. He gulped slightly nervously but returned to assessing the situation.


	16. Not funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Got distracted by my birthday (yesterday) And been a bit busy, next update latest next Tuesday.
> 
> Thanks for reading, unbetad.

John froze as the lights went off, although, he was sure it was part of the game. He dropped swiftly to a crouch as the sound of a gun being cocked echoed close by. Dropping his breathing to as light as possible, he tried to determine where the gunman was stood and waited for a shot to be fired.

There was a loud bang and he felt a powerful shock rip through his body, letting out a surprised yell, as the pain came from the unexpected source and he heard the bullet lodge in a nearby wall. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. 

"Very funny, Mr Moriarty." 

"Jim, please, Johnny. I know I'm your superior but still!" John gritted his teeth angrily as Jim laughed quietly. "Anyway, you've rolled a two." John resisted replying with anything other than a step in what he hoped was the right direction. "Yes, one more. Golly, so slow when you can't see." He paused with a small murmur as though thinking, "You're used to that then." He laughed and disappeared from John's ear. 

John breathed a sigh of relief, he'd been worried, Moriarty was insane enough to shoot him for fun, he was sure. He could deal with the shocks, the breaks between them helped, but being shot, he hoped it was just a tension thing. The time between the two goes was going to drag even more now, blindly glancing around, he twitched his hand, just waiting in complete darkness. Jim's words echoing in his mind "So slow when you can't see. You're used to that then.", gnawing at his already knocked confidence.


	17. Three in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apols for the delay, shouldn't be as long next time. Thanks for reading, unbetad, written on a train and a tube. Funnily enough, thats where I seem most likely to write this. So apols for when I have no social life and don't write...

Anderson groaned as the lights went out, blasted criminal and his tricks. He carefully moved his one square, resisting the urge to speak, he slightly toed the line of the next square and was alerted by a sharp shock. "You don't have to shock me each turn!" he spat into silence. He glared at the floor he couldn't see and rearranged his hat stubbornly.

\----------- 

Mycroft lightly stepped one space, he had deigned not to react. Something which greatly amused Jim rather than annoy, he was going to get a reaction out of Mycroft at some point, he was sure. 

\-------- 

Dimmock blindly moved his two spaces, hoping wildly he wasn't about to bump into anything and hoping that he wouldn't get shocked. He tripped slightly on his heels and threw his arms out, punching something soft and squishy that let out a surprise gasp of pain. Jim chuckled. "I'm so sorry!" Dimmock stammered out blushing furiously.  

"No worries." came the brief reply. 

"Anderson?" Dimmock asked, slightly amazed that Anderson of all people would be here. "Are you alright?" Anderson murmured assent, remembering the no talking rule, unlike Dimmock. "Who are you dressed as?" 

Anderson paused and then muttered "Mrs White. Stupid dress! You?" 

Dimmock let out a small giggle "Miss Peacock. I've got a tiara and everything!" 

  Anderson laughed "Seriously? He's mad this guy, isn't he?" 

"Sure is!" They both giggled, they just couldn't help themselves, even when Jim coughed lightly into their ears. 

"Enjoying yourself boys? Perhaps a little shock would make you see sense." 

"Go on then, not like you haven't already." mocked Anderson grinning towards Dimmock. 

"I didn't tell you who." muttered Jim as Donovan was shocked unexpectedly and yelled. Both Anderson and Dimmock paled at the sound. "Lesson learned boys, lesson learned." They nodded silently. "Who knows who is next. Let's play shock roulette." There was a small laugh as Jim hung up. Dimmock chewed his lip slightly, insane people were insane, he needed to remember that, insane and unpredictable. Bugger.


	18. Erm..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad. Sorry for the immense delay, I've hopefully just raised the tension to keep us all interested, the next chapter summons, oh dear. Please reply/review. Also looking for fan artists.

Lestrade looked round slightly suspiciously as the lights flickered and then shone dimly, just allowing him to see the squares on the floor up to two steps away. The curt "5" in his ear telling him to move quickly, Jim was feeling bored, who only knew what else he had in store.

"Do you know any information of use, professor?" 

"To you? I thought you knew it all." 

Jim laughed, "Oh, I do. Not that I'm being smug, that's just the facts." Lestrade scowled, he was insufferable."I'm constantly looking for new facts, so I must have covered your knowledge years ago." Jim smirked to himself, Lestrade was a good one to wind up as despite knowing he was a good detective, he'd asked Sherlock for help enough times to begin losing confidence in himself. "Chin up, professor, I'm sure you're clever deep down. Why don't you prove it by making a guess?" 

Lestrade paused, considering all the options on the table in the conservatory. He was starting to believe that Jim kept changing the answer so that he couldn't ever be right. He sighed. "This room, Colnel Mustard and the spanner." 

He heard a slight pause on the other end. "No, no, no. Aren't you even trying, Professor?" Jim wheedled. "Even I was giving you more credit than this." Lestrade gulped slightly, that didn't sound promising. "No." Jim muttered. 

"No?" Lestrade echoed, potential occurrences rushing through his mind. 

"Yes, professor. No. You'll find out soon enough." Lestrade stared at the table feeling rather lost, he suddenly felt very worried for everyone, especially Donovan.


	19. 3 for 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I can apologise enough for this delay... But I'm incredibly sorry! 
> 
> I promise to try and write more often, there's actually ages to go still but I'm trying to not play all the moves!
> 
> If any fanartists are interested in creating art for a specific chapter or character, please do get in touch as I want to collab them all together into a YouTube vid. I've already got a couple which are wonderful! But I'd like to have one for each chapter!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, UnBeta'd and finished on a train as ever! - Becca

Sherlock took his ordered three steps in silence, his eyes adapting quickly to the dim light and identifying  two shapes nearby. One was clearly distinctively Mycroft, he sighed, Mycroft appeared not to have a change in attire unlike himself, although the collar seemed too tight, so Sherlock knew him to be the Reverend. The other was John, it could be no other, though for a split second the hat had threw him off. John was so reasonably built, but instantly recognisable, his poise ready. Sherlock blinked, he'd felt a moment of pride for the way John had adapted to the environment all because of him.

Sherlock heard a little sigh from Mycroft and glared at him.  

"Hello boys." Jim spoke flirtingly into the earpieces of the three, slightly pouting at the silence that followed. "Now now, is that any way to treat someone bearing you a small gift? Sherlock dear, you'd better hope the wind doesn't chaaange. You have 3 minutes in which you can speak and I won't electrocute you. Starting, oo 12 seconds ago." Jim laughed and sat back to enjoy the flurry of speech.  

For a moment none of them spoke, then Mycroft said simply with a hint of scathing, "Your game has escalated and we must play." 

"Yes." John agreed, as he so frequently did. "Sherlock, do we know why he is really doing this?" 

"One does not underestimate James Moriarty, no." 

"Yes, thank you Mycroft. We just need to stay strong as a united front. Have either you had any correct answers, hints or inclinations?" 

"No, just shocks." 

"Indeed. To play is to find more and once the game has been played, we shall know. Ever the pest." 

Sherlock nodded "I have an idea." 

"Oh really? That's nice for you." interjected Jim suddenly. "You know, I expected more from you boys. Maybe a little extra light would've helped. Still, never mind!" All three of them gritted their teeth. "Who are you trying to be? The Three Musketeers?" 

John opened his mouth to speak angrily and Sherlock hit him to shut him up, then cried out in pain as he was suddenly shocked excessively for the contact, causing both of the others to step towards him instinctively as he fell to his hands and knees. 

"Oh boys, now now, we can't have that. You've both earned a shock anyway, so you may as well help Miss Scarlet to her feet first." 

"I'm fine." Sherlock muttered through gritted teeth but allowing John and Mycroft to lift him.  

"Now boys, that was most disappointing, I expected more." Jim pouted amused at the screens, "Would you like to say one more thing, Sherlock, my dear?" 

After a second, Sherlock said simply "Sausages." Jim frowned curiously but moved onto the next person, after shocking Mycroft and John, of course. 


	20. Stoic Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker than before... Hey guys, slowly trying to get back on track with writing this. After the next chapter I hit a small hurdle called "I don't know where my planning is". But have no fear, I can always redo it... She says. 
> 
> I've had a few wonderful fan art pieces submitted and I'm very grateful. I'm now looking for fan art for specific chapters, so please get in contact if you're interested! I want to collab it all into a YouTube vid. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, unbetad. (Let me know if you're still enjoying it, nervous writer is nervous.)

John felt unsettled by the last move from Jim. Not so much because of what Jim had said, nor because he'd allowed them to speak. What unsettled him was that neither of the Holmes Brothers seemed to know what was going on or have a plan to rescue them all. John did not treasure the idea that they could be stuck in a board game that electrocuted them slowly. Other than that, he was coping fine, his experience in the army was holding up and he was in good shape from running all over London. John did reason that it may have been Jim's plan; making them all aware how little they could do but play the game. 

Jim's voice spoke in his ear and John felt glad to have an order, waiting was not fun. "2." Jim was in no mood to give him anything but the move. That was fine with John, the taunting may be part of the package, but living without it was much more enjoyable.  

John walked into the ball room, barely blinking as the doors shut behind him. He hadn't looked back at Sherlock, partly not to give Jim satisfaction and partly because he knew it would achieve nothing. It was his own insecurity that was trying to receive comfort of some form and Sherlock was not the person to give it. 


End file.
